


A Pureblood Adventure

by SurroundedByMuggles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco goes horcrux hunting, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut in the future, Sort of..., Time Turner (Harry Potter), Travelling back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurroundedByMuggles/pseuds/SurroundedByMuggles
Summary: When Harry Potter dies, the world begins to crumble. Draco Malfoy finds himself back in his sixth year, with a chance to fix all his mistakes. His memroies of the future begin to fade, but not before he starts changing the course history.





	A Pureblood Adventure

Harry Potter was dead. The war was over.

Harry had been a symbol of hope for Dumbledores side, the reason they had all kept fighting. Now, their symbol of hope was gone, dead. Potter’s pale, lifeless body was held in the arms of the giant as the Death Eaters laughed. They cheered on their master for finally killing a boy. They were acting like he’d fought a great hardship, killing a kid, someone he'd tried to kill for years. It made them all look pathetic, impressed by an act their master had failed countless times before. 

It was the first time Draco Malfoy found himself standing on the losing side. He’d spent his childhood fighting against Harry Potter and his friends. Draco had been loyal to his father, trying to best the golden trio in everything. He’d followed his father's every word, every task set by his father was done, all to make him proud. Today, Draco stood opposite his parents, with the remaining Weasley twin at his side, and Luna Lovegood on the other. In all the chaos, Draco had finally made a decision, he had picked his future, not allow the wishes of his parents to decide for him. Draco had chosen to stand with Potter, only for the idiot to go and get himself get killed moments later.

In a moment of madness, Neville Longbottom stood up to Voldemort and for a brief second, everyone thought they had another chance, a final hope as Neville grabbed a sword and went for Voldemort's snake. He killed it, surprising everyone, even the Dark Lord, but the victory didn’t last long. Bellatrix was quick off the mark, shouting the killing spell and hitting Neville square in the chest. He fell, the life was already gone from his eyes before he hit the floor. There were cries and gasps, Lovegood moved at Dracos side, pushing through the Gryffindors in front to get to him, so Draco reached over and held her in place, forcing her back in line. “Stay, you idiot,” Draco growled. He hadn’t spent weeks sneaking her food only for her to be killed now. 

“What do we do?” A Hufflepuff whispered. She was young, too young to be out in the courtyard, in the middle of a war. Draco had no clue what to do, they were all going to die, the Dark Lord was going to kill them all. Even Dracos parents couldn’t save him now, Voldemort would never forgive a traitor. Draco looked up and met his father's gaze, Lucius looked at him for a moment then looked away. The message was clear, he was willing to give up his son to keep himself alive. Dracos gaze shifted to his mother, who was crying, panic clear on her face. She couldn’t save him and Draco could tell she was terrified, she loved him. She was the only person on this earth that truly cared about him. After everything Draco had gone through, following the commands of his father, impressing his friends and fellow Slytherins, in the end, it meant nothing. A mothers love was all he had. 

‘Run’ Narcissa mouthed, far back from the other death eaters so they didn’t see her word.

It was their only option. He had to go, they all did before the Dark Lord focused on them one by one. 

“He will kill the mudbloods and the half-blood first,” Draco whispered, his lips barely moving. His hands were shaking. He felt the Weasley twin twitch at the word ‘mudblood’, but there was no time for that, they had to leave. Bloody Gryffindors, standing around and ready to sacrifice themselves. 

“Then go back to your side, snake,” the twin whispered back. Draco had no idea which one was left remaining, he had always been terrible at telling them apart. 

“I can hardly do that now,” Draco spat. He’d done his best to look loyal to the dark lord for the entire war, but people had been suspicious. Bellatrix had noticed Draco’s hesitation, the way he flinched when he was forced to kill someone, the way he avoided torturing people. He’d refused to identify Potter at the manor weeks ago, that was his biggest mistake. He pretended he couldn’t identify a boy he’d known since he was eleven, but Bellatrix knew, she had seen his fear. She knew he wasn’t loyal to the dark lord and tortured him, five hours of curses. It had taken his mother the entire night to fix his broken body. Dracos shuddered at the memory. “He will kill your sister, your brothers. We need to run, as a group.”

“That will get us all killed you, idiot,” Ron Weasley spat, turning around, making it obvious they were talking. His eyes were bright red, but he’d stopped crying, everyone had. They were too scared to cry, all of them. Stupid Weasel, Draco hated him the most out of the Gryffindors. Even more than Potter…well, he didn’t count now, did he?

“Mudblood,” Voldemort shouted, boney finger pointing at Granger, Bellatrix was giggling. “Come to me and kiss my feet and I may let you live until the morning.” Draco could see it, the beast behind Voldemort's eyes. Draco had believed in blood purity, he still did to some degree, but there was a line to those beliefs. Draco didn’t realise how utterly cruel some people could be. He’d seen people murdered, he’d seen a snake eat his teacher and been forced to torture eight years to stop the Dark Lord killing his mother. He’d seen cruelty, but he had never considered what it would mean if the Dark Lord actual won the war. Millions were going to die. The Dark Lord would kill off all the muggles and mudbloods, there wouldn’t be anyone left standing. He’d been loyal until he’d stared down at a child, expected to kill them for their blood status. It was one thing believing in blood purity, but it was entirely different to act upon it. 

“Come here, now,” Voldemort demanded, eyes widening. He looked to his followers, glancing at Bellatrix and nodding at her. He was going to set an example with Granger, show the rest of them not to cross him. 

“On the count of three,” Weasley twin said. “We run, disapparate.”

“Don’t look back,” an older, ginger guy said, he had a scar running down the side of his face. Another damn Weasley. 

“One,” Ron said, now on board with Draco's plan, apparently realising his girlfriend was going to be the first to die changed his mind quite quickly. 

“Two,” Weasley twin said. 

Before Draco could say three, his mother stepped forward with her wand raised. No one paid her any attention, they didn’t think she was a threat. “Run!” She shouted, eyes fixed on Draco before turning back. Quicker than Draco had seen her move before, she waved her wand and aimed a spell at the Dark Lord, but it hit her sister instead. Bellatrix screamed, hands going to her face as she screamed in pain. Draco stood in shock, eyes wide as he watched his mother fire spell after spell at the death eaters. They all turned on her, but Narcissa Malfoy wasn’t just a Malfoy, she was a Black. She was strong and powerful, not the nervous housewife Lucious betrayed her as. People pushed past Draco, running, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t take his eyes off his mother. Then, just as her face turned to look his way, a spell hit her in the center of her chest. She gasped, wand dropping as the other hand reached towards him. She was dead. Gone. No. No no no no. 

She couldn’t be dead. 

“Get them all, kill them all,” the Dark Lord shouted, waving his wand and setting his death eaters to work. Draco didn’t look, he couldn’t stop watching his mother's lifeless body, expecting her to get up and run, to move. 

“Come on you idiot,” someone growled, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him along. It broke his gaze from his mother's dead body and finally, Draco snapped his attention up. 

“Nott?” Draco frowned, not expecting him amongst the Gryffindors. 

“Yes, Run,” Theo encouraged. “Or do you have a death wish?” He shook his head and ran off, clearly giving up. Slytherins looked out for each other, unlike what other houses thought, but they weren’t stupid like Gryffindors, they wouldn’t sacrifice their life on a fool's errand. 

Draco moved one foot in front of another, following the crowd. Once he made it inside, everyone broke apart, some were running further in, gathering in groups and planning while others were vanishing on the spot. No one stayed behind to fight, all their bravery was gone. 

“Follow me,” a soft voice said, tugging gently on Draco's arm. He looked down, alarmed to see Lovegood holding onto him. She gestured to the stairs and ran over to them, pausing on the first step to check he was following, he wasn’t. “Are you coming or not?”

Draco had no other choice, there was nowhere else to run. So, as stupid as it felt, he followed Luna Lovegood. 

*******

It was clearly a moment of madness he chose to follow Luna, they ended up in a girls toilet, the abandoned one that the ghost spent her time sobbing. She wasn’t so bad, honestly. Draco would never admit out loud, but he had spent his sixth year chatting quite a lot to Moaning Myrtle. Luna paused, walking over to the sink and turned to face Draco. She was an odd sort. 

“Why the hell are we here? We need to go, my mom can...” Draco stopped his hand flying to his mouth. His mom was gone, dead. She wasn’t doing anything for him anymore. 

“It wasn’t supposed to work out this way,” Luna explained, reaching inside her jacket. “I mean, the balance is all wrong, don’t you think? I wonder what changed along the way to do this. I wish Harry hadn’t gone off like that, it really messed everything up. Daddy will be so disappointed when he finds out.”

“What the hell are you talking about you stupid bint? We have to go! What don’t you understand about that? Did you enjoy your time in my cellar or something?” Draco shouted, his will power truly broken. He was sick of this, he wanted to leave, go somewhere safe to cry and be alone. Mourn his mother. 

“You are quite rude, you never give anyone a chance. You’re selfish, you see, don’t look beyond your own needs,” Luna explained, walking towards him with something in her hand. She had it hidden from view. Draco was too shocked to say anything, gazing at Luna, who had just called him selfish! The nerve of her. 

“You can’t say that about...”

“Some people have to die, some people don’t. There's always going to be good and bad in the world, but there has to be balance,” Luna went on, looking at Draco like he was stupid. “Oh, you’re not getting any of this are you?” She shook her head and held her hand out. “You’re the only one that can change things, there's only you left really. Harry could have done it, but he's gone now and he would try to save too many. “You have to make tough decisions. Save too many and there will be consequences. Save one life, kill another. Understand?” Luna tilted her head like she was talking to an idiotic child. “Save one life, kill another.” 

She opened her palm, revealing a clock, on a metal chain. It looked old, very old. Draco knew exactly what that was, but that is impossible. It couldn’t be…

“The ministry destroyed them all,” Draco said, eyes wide. “All the time turners were...”

“Oh this isn’t a time turner,” Luna smiled. “It's been in Daddy's family for generations. You don’t think everything works out first time around, do you? Oh Draco, so naive.”

“Did you just can _ me _...”

“Try your best, I was planning on sending Neville but you can’t do too badly, I suppose. Neville and Harry weren’t meant to die. They can be saved, if you try hard enough, the rest, well, that's up to you,” Luna explained. She placed the chain around Draco's neck and pressed the button on the top. Draco picked up the pocket watch, seeing the old clock frozen, then suddenly, it was moving. He looked up again, but Luna was gone. 

The world spun, people whizzed past, going backward. It was getting faster and faster, too much for Draco to work out what was going on. He tried to keep track of everything, but it was too much. He felt sick, his head pounding. Minutes ticket past, everything moving at an impossible speed. Then suddenly, everything stopped and Draco fell forward, grabbing the sink in front of him. 

Glancing down, the pocket watch was gone and Draco was in his school clothes, his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows. How the hell…

“Malfoy?” a voice called. Impossible. No way. It was impossible. Actually impossible. Time turners only worked for four hours. 

“Potter?”


End file.
